1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit and more particularly pertains to a kit which can be employed in constructing a variety of different types of religious crosses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of craft kits are known in the prior art. More specifically, craft kits are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,438 to Spector discloses a art craft kit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,811 to Miroyan discloses a bookmark. U.S. Patent No. Des. 299,779 to Kohen discloses a crucifix design. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,758 to Clark discloses a bookmark construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,616 to Musante discloses a stencil art overlay. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,069 to Wozniski discloses a crucifix design.
In this respect, the kit of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of giving the user a choice of what to construct.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved craft kits. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.